


水分

by ShinH



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH
Summary: 钢炼六十分“醉酒”题目衍生。
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric





	水分

爱德是被人架着回来的，脚不沾地的那种，整个儿悬空吊在阿姆斯特朗少校和修兹的肩膀上。

“诶？哥哥这是怎么……”阿尔连忙接过哥哥，抱到沙发上让他躺着。

修兹笑道：“阿尔还不知道呢，他喝酒啦！就被撺掇着喝了那么一丁点儿，就满屋子活蹦乱跳，差点要用炼金术上天。”

“因为那是我们阿姆斯特朗家世代相传的美酒啊！”

“……世代相传的东西还真是多啊哈哈哈……”阿尔被阿姆斯特朗少校身后的小星星亮得往后退了一步。

修兹完全不理会开始吹嘘家族美酒的阿姆斯特朗，捧着脸说：“……最后还是我的格雷西娅，一抱他的腿他就不敢动了～啊果然格雷西娅太可爱了，就算喝醉的人也不忍心伤害啊～”

阿尔：…………

阿姆斯特朗少校鼓起肱二头肌，洪亮的声音盖过修兹的波浪线：“呦！阿尔冯斯！恢复身体后，一定要尝尝我们家的酒啊！”

阿尔觉得自己如果可以做出表情的话，应该是会情不自禁地微笑的。

这里，真的是有很多可爱的人呢。不约而同地将“恢复身体”作为理所当然会发生的事情，共同期待着他们恢复身体的那一天。

这边爱德躺在沙发上也不老实，把靠枕一脚蹬了下去，嘴里喊着：“少校！大佐！你们等着！我……”

修兹从女儿控的状态中短暂地脱离一部分出来，笑着道别：“你照顾哥哥去吧，没有格雷西娅在的话真是担心他会掀掉屋顶。我们先走啦！”

阿尔还没来得及谢谢他们，爱德就“哐当”一声把自己摔出了沙发。

“喂！哥哥你真是……”阿尔赶快跑过去——这时候他感谢起自己高大的铁身体——直接轻松地把爱德拎到床上去了。

爱德在床上把自己摊平成一个大字，迷迷糊糊地问：“你叫我哥哥啊……是阿尔吗？”

阿尔难得不想理他，但是忍不住絮絮叨叨起来：“哥哥你小时候偷喝家里的果酒都晕一个下午诶！为什么会觉得自己现在能喝酒啊？”

“温蒂不是还说这样容易神经痛吗？太容易被怂恿啦笨蛋哥哥！”

阿尔脾气一般情况下都很好。如果孩子不害怕的话，把自己的头借给人家玩儿也丝毫不会生气。小时候当然也是这样，哥哥做出了更好的作品只会全心全意地为他高兴，对于恶作剧从来不会真的产生怒火……

他对于自己受到的待遇可以不如何在意，但涉及到爱德的事情总是能引起他心情指数的如同喝醉的爱德一样上蹿下跳。

倒是好好维护一下自己兄长的威严呀！阿尔在心里想，我能照顾你，但是我又不能替你神经痛。

而且我也想试试看喝酒……我的酒量肯定比哥哥好！结果哥哥竟然一个人跑去享受了！

阿尔忍不住戳了戳爱德的脸颊：“明天肯定要起不来啦，哥哥还说好带我去中央图书馆呢。”

爱德难受地偏了偏头，让脸颊逃过阿尔的手指。但是却握住了盔甲的两根手指，喃喃道：“说好了……带你去……就一定带你去……我都、都问修兹借了地图了……”

“诶？真的吗？”阿尔弯了弯手指，勾住爱德的手掌。爱德似有所觉，回应似地跟他拉了拉勾，闭着眼睛笑起来：“当然是真的。”

阿尔声音一下子轻快起来：“那……回来的时候会路过修兹先生的家吗？我也想去看看格雷西娅呢！”

爱德却好像又陷入了喝醉的混沌状态，抿着嘴想了一会儿——如果他的脑子还确实在运行的话——问：“修兹是谁啊……”

阿尔也快要被他弄迷糊了，爱德这到底醉没醉啊？

“哥哥还是赶快睡觉吧，”阿尔哭笑不得，“我也睡了哦？”

“你听我说话呀！”爱德的手脚又开始不安分地乱舞，但左手却始终抓着阿尔的手指不放，“说好了的事情我当然会做到的！”

阿尔用哄格雷西娅的语气说：“好的好的，知道啦，哥哥一言九鼎……”

“我说了的！”爱德睁开眼睛，转头凝视着阿尔，金色的瞳孔在银白的月光下有奇异的色彩，“我对你承诺的事情，一定会做到——”

“所以你的身体——我们的身体，一定会恢复的……我……答应过……”

阿尔过了一会儿，才慢慢说：“嗯。”

“哥哥承诺的事情，阿尔从来没有怀疑过。”

爱德却突然攥紧了阿尔的手，像是急剧地腹痛一样蜷起身子，从肺里挤出痛苦的声音：“阿尔，阿尔……阿尔冯斯……”

阿尔吓了一跳，连忙问：“哥哥！你哪里疼吗？胃？！”

爱德猛地推开他的手，背过身，更用力地把自己缩成一团，整个身子都剧烈地颤抖起来。

阿尔焦虑地想要让他面对自己，却不敢动他，只得从床后绕过去。这时他听见爱德沙哑地说：“对不起……”

他说阿尔对不起，弟弟对不起。

他说阿尔，阿尔冯斯，今天的酒你又没能喝到。

他说你要去睡了，但又只是躺着。

他说你好像从来都温柔地承受着，但我像是比你更受不了。

他说对不起对不起对不起，都是哥哥的错。

对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起…………

越来越低，越来越哑。

阿尔半天没再移动，他静静地站在床头，看见爱德揪紧床单的手。这手还是一个十五岁的少年的手，才那么大一点，完全张开才能握住他盔甲的两根手指。他看见爱德肩上嵌进皮肉的机械铠，每到阴天总是痛得厉害。他看见哥哥承担了两人的营养而形容尚小的身体……

他看见被头发盖住的孩子的脸颊。

他终于走到爱德面前，他看见他滑过脸颊的两行泪水，和咬紧的牙关。

他听见他抑制不住的啜泣。

爱德呆呆地看着他黑暗中微红的机械眼，愣了愣，才突然意识到自己说了什么，吸了吸鼻子，迅速把脑袋塞到枕头下面，闷闷地说：“刚才那些啊……就当我没说过。”

“本来就没说过！那是醉酒爱德说的不是我……”

“不许安慰我！”

阿尔想，我想要什么美酒呀，苹果派什么的也不需要。

我怀疑过我的存在，怀疑过哥哥的爱。

哥哥担心过我会不会有怨恨吧。

而此时，各自的答案都将呈现。

而此时他终于流出的眼泪，和他无法流出的泪水，大概是有一样的重量，一样的咸涩，一样的热烫吧。

阿尔看着枕边被水分浸湿的一小块，没说话，只是掰开他攥紧的拳头，用小拇指勾住了他的手。

爱德从枕头下探出不知是因为酒因为哭还是因为缺氧的红通通的脸，呆毛傻傻地支楞着。

阿尔说：“刚才约好了明天去图书馆。现在做一个新的约定吧。”

“恢复身体之后——也许就是明年的这个时候，我跟哥哥现在是同样的年纪了。”

“我们一起去喝阿姆斯特朗少校家传的美酒吧！”

人们经常惊讶钢之炼金术师是那个矮小的家伙。但早就没人把他当作小孩子——他的童年过早地结束了。

他现在是只有半醉的时候，才能回到拥有母亲怀抱的童年时期的大人。而在此时被他依赖着的看似伟岸的身躯，里面是一个同样稚嫩的灵魂。

同样稚嫩，也同样坚强的灵魂。

爱德用被子胡乱地擦了擦眼泪，对阿尔绽开他标志性的，金色的笑容。

“说好了，不遵守约定的人是小狗哦？”  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇关于喝酒之后如何排出身体多余水分的文。
> 
> 阿尔曾经因为怀疑自己的身份闹腾过一次。那次我一开始觉得有点毁阿尔纯良的性格。但是后来觉得，这恰恰是阿尔觉得：被变成盔甲不是哥哥的错，我根本不会因此生气。所以哥哥是有其它的事情瞒着我。然后青春期又身体特殊的他因为别人的话想歪了。他的重点只是：我是真的，我们的美好的痛苦的回忆都是真的，哥哥对我的爱是真的。


End file.
